


(TTS podfic) Repilot

by Bittah_Wizard, saltyunicorn



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Friendship, M/M, Podfic, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 01, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittah_Wizard/pseuds/Bittah_Wizard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: (TTS Podfic) Author's Summary -The one where Peter doesn't wake up until months after he did in season one canon, thus altering the events (a.k.a. the piles of hot garbage) that take place after.Or: The beginning of my season one rewrite that doubles as Valentine's Day trash and can alternately be titled, "When Stiles Met Laura."





	(TTS podfic) Repilot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Repilot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779205) by [Bittah_Wizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittah_Wizard/pseuds/Bittah_Wizard). 

> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**First of the Introduction to Chaos Theory series**

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

** [Repilot](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1RbcGBka4qZ6VluY2uMHw75-KLh7sDVDV) ** [ **  
** ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1RbcGBka4qZ6VluY2uMHw75-KLh7sDVDV)

**You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive. **


End file.
